


Becoming Undone

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Consent is Sexy, Creampie, Fluff and Smut, I'm Going to Hell, Kinktober 2020, Kinktober Day 22: Eating Out, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There’s something warm and fizzy bubbling up in Johnny’s chest, something that makes him want to scoop Ten up and kiss him senseless, because Johnny is weak and Ten is irresistible.He already knows that there’s a goofy, stupidly fond smile on his face right now, but he can’t find the words and his head is so muddled that he just winds his arms around Ten’s hips, brings him back up for a peck on the cheek.“What was that for?”“Mmm, nothing. I just think you’re beautiful,” Johnny says, grinning when Ten rolls his eyes.“That’s nice and all, I love you too, but I was literally about to put your dick down my throat.”Alternatively: Johnny thinks Ten is too beautiful for his own good.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 192
Collections: Anonymous





	Becoming Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno why I'm posting this but I hope you enjoy? I guess? Not beta-read or edited so if there are typos I'm sorry and happy kinktober

“What the fuck are you wearing?”

Ten pauses, hand on the doorknob, keys in one hand and a reusable grocery bag hanging off the same arm.

(Ever since he and Johnny started dating, he’s been doing responsible _adult_ things. He feels like a PTA mom, even though objectively grocery shopping is something everyone does. Sometimes he just wants to call up his mom and ask if she’s proud of him for getting his shit together.)

He turns around and teasingly grins at Johnny. “Taeyong got it for me. Doesn’t it look good?”

Johnny’s eyes are fixed on the pale skin showing through his mesh shirt. “Yeah,” he breathes. “It looks really good. I just––” he shakes his head, still staring at Ten––“I don’t want you wearing that out in public.”

“Why not?” Ten wiggles his hips, staring straight into Johnny’s eyes. His jeans are uncomfortably tight, but it’s worth the lack of breathability if it riles Johnny up. “I’m only going to the supermarket. Don’t you want other guys to see me like this?”

Everyone knows Ten is a tease, and Johnny’s aware of this more than most. He’s shameless in his sex drive and unafraid of talking about it in public––Johnny’s had to stop him from butting in to explain how good the dick was last night several times––and Ten finds some kind of sadistic pleasure in messing with his boyfriend.

Johnny is usually calm and collected; he always has that perpetual sleepy, laid-back half-smile on his face that Ten finds incredibly sexy. But Ten loves it even more when he can get under Johnny’s skin, when he can provoke Johnny until he grabs him and makes him beg for his cock––when Johnny fingers him and he almost sobs because it isn’t enough.

Johnny’s eyes are still boring into him. His Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows. “Not really, no. I think you should take it off before someone takes advantage of you.”

Ten leans in and traces Johnny’s jawline. “Why don’t you make me? You could be doing better things with that mouth than talking,” he smirks, smooth and seductive. 

Johnny chuckles and grabs his wrist, grip bruising. “You’ll be the death of me, Ten.”

“Show me, then.” Ten’s eyes darken. He tilts his head up to expose the long column of his neck, pale and milky and begging to be marked up. “Show me how eager you are to make me yours,” his voice hitches, fingers ghosting up and across Johnny’s cheek to grasp his scalp. “Show me how bad you want me to ride your big cock.”

Johnny forces out a rough, aborted sound from his throat––a groan of some sort––and turns Ten around, leaning in to bite at the shell of his ear. Johnny circles around each of the metallic piercings, stops to suck on Ten’s pierced earlobe and peppers delicate kisses down the side of his neck. Ten tilts his head back further, dropping his keys and bag on the floor, errands forgotten.

Ten turns around and grinds his ass back into Johnny’s crotch, slow and dirty. Johnny’s cock is already aroused and half-hard, clearly outlined in his jeans.

He whines low and needy as Johnny grinds against the front of his pants, threading his hands further through his boyfriend’s hair and tugging it hard. 

Even with the tight jeans hindering it, the feeling of their clothed cocks rubbing against each other is enough to make Ten keen and tighten his hold in Johnny’s hair.

“You like that, don’t you?” Johnny growls. One of his thumbs rubs Ten’s nipple through the thin cloth, the other slips under the mesh shirt to roam across his toned stomach. “You’re so good for me. So perfect.”

Johnny captures Ten’s lips in a messy kiss, teeth clashing and trails of slick spit dripping out of their mouths. His tongue licks its way into Ten’s mouth, deep moans sending vibrations through Ten’s chest and blood rushing straight to his dick.

He can feel it pressing hard against Johnny’s thigh now, twitching, and he whimpers as he thrusts forward to relieve some of the friction. He lets out a groan, soft and breathy. Graceful fingers reach for the hem of Johnny’s shirt, and after it’s completely off, he pulls his own over his head.

“Bedroom,” he manages to rasp out, and Johnny complies easily.

After tripping over several articles of clothing lying on the floor and Johnny almost knocking the TV cable out of the wall, they make it to the bedroom. Ten’s knees hit the bed and he only just manages to stay vertical.

Johnny pulls Ten’s slender waist flush with his torso and for a second, large thumbs rub comforting circles against his sharp hip bones. In the next breath, Ten’s back hits the bed and there’s the sensation of his nails curling into his palms, leaving crescent-shaped sears of pain.

“You’re so beautiful,” Johnny whispers as he looks up and down Ten’s body, pupils blown wide. His eyes dance over the obvious shape tenting Ten’s pants, the belly button ring flashing silver, the moonlight illuminating his pale collarbones, to finally rest on his face.

Ten knows this, too. He bites his lower lip, red and swollen from saliva-soaked kisses, and bares his teeth in an approximation of a grin. “I’d be prettier with your cock inside me and your fingers in my ass,” he murmurs breathily. The words are immeasurably filthy, but Ten has a way of making even the crudest sentences sound like a love confession.

Johnny grazes and licks a path down Ten’s chest, stopping to tongue around his nipple. His teeth tug roughly at the bud, and it leaves a biting sting before his tongue darts out to soothe it. A purplish bruise blooms on the white skin.

After licking a stripe down his pale stomach, Johnny laves his tongue back up to Ten’s collarbones and plants measured kisses across the patchwork of scattered red marks. “When we’re in public, you know,” his voice catches, taking on an edge of desire. “You look so beautiful, and I just want to ruin you. I can never wait until we get home to put my hands all over you.”

A shiver runs up Ten’s spine, wracks his body with pure _want_. He drops to his knees on the bed, lithe fingers gliding across the waistband of Johnny’s pants but not quite touching them. 

“Ten,” Johnny groans, looking down at him with faux irritation and a hint of affection. “Just fucking undress me, oh my god.”

Ten snickers, goading him. “I’ll think about it.” But despite the teasing words, he obeys, unbuttoning the pair of jeans, pulling down Johnny’s pants and underwear together until his cock springs out, fully hard.

He brushes a thumb over the bead of precome forming at the tip of Johnny’s cock and traces a ring-bejewelled index finger over the veins, the contact of cold metal on warm skin making Johnny shiver.

Johnny looks down, his eyes making contact with Ten’s, dusky with eyeshadow and pupils dark. His brain short circuits for a second because Ten is so, so beautiful, with the nose-wrinkles he gets when he laughs and his graceful limbs and the tender look in his eyes whenever Johnny screws something up and he has to fix it. 

There’s something warm and fizzy bubbling up in Johnny’s chest, something that makes him want to scoop Ten up and kiss him senseless, because Johnny is weak and Ten is irresistible.

He already knows that there’s a goofy, stupidly fond smile on his face right now, but he can’t find the words and his head is so muddled that he just winds his arms around Ten’s hips, brings him back up for a peck on the cheek.

“What was that for?”

“Mmm, nothing. I just think you’re beautiful,” Johnny says, grinning when Ten rolls his eyes.

“That’s nice and all, I love you too, but I was literally about to put your dick down my throat.”

“Noted. Carry on.”

Ten runs a slender hand up the inside of Johnny’s thigh and jerks him off slowly, feeling Johnny draw in a breath and grind into Ten’s hand.

He takes Johnny’s dick into his mouth one inch at a time, the stud in his tongue flashing silver as he slowly widens to accommodate for the girth. Once it hits the back of his throat, he whimpers obscenely and curls his fingers around the rest of it.

Ten’s mouth is hot and slick on Johnny’s cock, tongue running across the underside of it as he hollows his cheeks and moans softly. Johnny’s hips roll slowly into his mouth, fingers wrapping around the long bleached strands of Ten’s hair. 

Ten’s throat bobs around his cock, tongue working overtime and slender fingers dipping down to wrap around the part he can’t reach with his mouth. He looks up to see that Johnny’s eyes are fixated on his blush-pink mouth, the mouth that’s insistently opening wider to try and fit more of Johnny’s dick inside. 

He pushes his lips further up the length of Johnny’s cock and lets his jaw go lax, eyes almost closing from the ache as Johnny’s dick is shoved so far past his slack lips that he can feel it hitting the very base of his throat when he swallows.

“Ten,” Johnny groans, thighs trembling, words garbling with each other, “I’m gonna–– gonna come if you keep doing this.”

Ten pulls off with a small pop, leaving a film of saliva on Johnny’s cock and licking his puffy lips. His lips meet Johnny’s in a sloppy kiss, slick mouths desperate and searing against each other. He’s addicted to the way Ten tastes on his tongue, sweetness and an undertone of something that’s just purely _Ten_.

Johnny swallows, mouth completely dry, and suddenly everything comes into clarity––sharpening from a blur of colours and warmth into Ten, small and sharp and charming, sitting there looking uncharacteristically bashful. He licks his lips again for good measure, gives himself time to catch his breath and forget about his pulsing erection in favour of pleasing Ten. “Can–– Can I eat you out?”

It only takes a tiny nod from Ten for Johnny to lift him up and lay him on his stomach on the bed, leaving butterfly kisses on the backs of his plush thighs and up around his reddening rim.

Ten almost cries from the sensitivity, grinds back into Johnny’s mouth. Johnny’s tongue licks into his puckered hole and back out again, fluttering, and his hands clench around the sheets.

Johnny’s hands are placed on his ass, practically encircling his entire waist as he licks a wet path over Ten’s entrance and runs a finger around his rim. 

Ten’s torn between thrusting further into the bed to relieve the arousal of his throbbing cock and pushing his hips back against Johnny’s wet tongue, shuddering from the feeling; he’s so sensitive that every movement of Johnny’s tongue makes him gasp a breathy moan, but he needs _more_.

“Lube,” Ten mumbles and clumsily opens the nightstand drawer, tossing the bottle behind his head for Johnny to catch. He hears the lid popping open and Johnny pouring it into his hand, but he isn’t prepared in the slightest for the cold lubricant to be smeared around his asshole, and he whimpers at the sensation.

Ten’s hole is impossibly tight when Johnny fucks his tongue into it and inserts one finger alongside. Johnny breathes something incoherent against his hole and works his finger in slowly, dragging it against Ten’s walls. 

It slowly opens up as Johnny’s tongue licks around it and loosens the entrance, one finger crooked inside. Another finger enters his hole, extending and twisting, exploring until it presses against the bundle of nerves and Ten moans.

“Johnny––” he draws in a sharp breath, desperately balling up the sheets in his clenched fists. It’s too much all at once, a rush to the head and pulsing arousal lying between his legs while his thighs clench at every flick of Johnny’s tongue.

“Gonna come just from my fingers?” Johnny murmurs, voice rough and throaty. Another finger slips in, this time with more resistance, and Johnny settles for using it to hold Ten’s hole open when he _spits_ into it, his saliva coating the entrance completely. 

Ten only sobs in response and shifts on the bed, arching his back further to push his ass higher in the air. Johnny places messy kisses down the insides of Ten’s thighs and back up to his rim, swirling his tongue around as Ten shakes from the overstimulation, entrance loosening instinctively.

Johnny rubs one finger in the mess of lube and spit, Ten cringing when he hears the lewd squelch. Johnny tugs gently at Ten’s rim to provoke him further and twists the other two fingers he has buried in Ten’s heat to hit his prostate again. 

The reaction is more intense this time––Ten whines desperately and reaches one hand down to jerk himself off, but Johnny slaps it away before it makes contact with his cock.

“Just fuck me already,” Ten demands hoarsely, twisting his neck to look down at Johnny, trying to put on a frustrated air; his eagerly clenching hole and the trembling of his thighs when Johnny nips at them betray the act. “I need your dick in my ass or I’m gonna go insane.”

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Johnny teases, and Ten kicks out a leg blindly in retaliation, grinning when he hears Johnny hiss.

Johnny pops the lid of the lube and slicks up his cock. He sees that Ten’s rolled onto his back and is watching attentively, pulsing arousal pressed against his bruise-marked thighs, and stifles a giggle.

Johnny situates himself with his head against the headboard and cock curved up towards his stomach, inviting. 

Ten crawls over to sit on his lap carefully and leans into his chest, planting pecks across his stomach and using a finger to play with Johnny’s nipple. When he looks back up, Johnny meets him halfway in a clumsy kiss, teeth clashing and a trail of saliva stretching between their lips.

Ten holds onto Johnny’s biceps for balance, using his teeth to tug on Johnny’s puffy lower lip, feeling his mouth go slack when Johnny grasps his waist with both hands and pokes his tongue into the wet entrance.

Emboldened by the taste overtaking Johnny’s senses and the breathy moans that escape Ten, Johnny probes deeper, threading his arms taut around Ten’s hips to pull them closer, running his tongue around the crevices of Ten’s mouth and the perimeter of his lips.

Ten pulls away first, using a finger to wipe the slick coat of spit off Johnny’s lips and licking his kiss-swollen lips, candy-apple red and glossy. “Gross,” he mumbles, staring at the trail of saliva connecting their mouths. The tiny wrinkling of his nose is what prompts Johnny to lean forward and rub noses with him, fingers weaving into Ten’s hair.

“You’re the gross one,” Johnny says with a grin, eyes curving into crescents.

“Am not.”

“Whatever you say.”

“Johnny, were you or were you not eating my ass five minutes ago?” Ten crosses his arms, perfectly satisfied with his argument. It’s times like this when Johnny’s convinced Ten is just a petulant child, determined to win every argument no matter how small.

“Don’t pretend you didn’t like it.”

After a featherlight kiss on the nose and a smile that threatens to split his mouth at the sight of Ten, Johnny wraps his hands around Ten’s thighs and adjusts their position so Ten’s straddling him, legs wide apart and soaking hole puckered.

Ten lowers down, inch by inch, nails digging into Johnny’s arms to stay steady until he’s buried to the hilt and the dull ache hits him full-force alongside a burst of pleasure, and it’s so much that he sobs and clenches tighter.

Ten rolls his hips experimentally a few times, grasp on Johnny’s biceps still restrained and tense, and exhales, all in one breath. The sensation of being split open is pain and pleasure combined, intensified––there’s a throbbing that isn’t entirely uncomfortable and a thrill that licks up his spine like fire when Johnny gently thrusts up into his hole.

Johnny lifts Ten up and pushes his hips back down again as he thrusts upwards. They move in sync, Ten moaning as he grinds down and Johnny’s cock roughly pressing against his walls when he bottoms out.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Johnny murmurs, the grip he has on Ten’s waist getting tighter. Every time Ten drops down Johnny fucks back up into his lube-slick walls, snapping his hips up in a steady rhythm. One thumb traces Ten’s hipbone soothingly, a small comfort when Johnny’s slamming into him without mercy.

“Johnny,” Ten whimpers, nestling his head in the crook of Johnny’s shoulder as the pleasure overtakes him. Johnny squeezes his thighs tighter every time he fucks back into Ten, and Ten’s certain that it leaves an asymmetrical pattern of light purple bruises all over his pale skin, but he can’t bring himself to ask Johnny to stop.

Ten is so _warm_ , soft and wet, and Johnny can’t help but grind into Ten’s prostate every time he thrusts in, snapping his hips in time with Ten lowering himself onto his cock. 

“Fuck,” he groans, feeling Ten’s hole stretch wider and the lube around his entrance squelch. Ten’s nails dig further into his arms, red scratches appearing in long streaks, but Johnny barely registers the pain, hyperfocused on slamming into Ten’s heat.

Johnny can tell when Ten’s about to come by the way he clenches around his cock; Johnny grunts at the extra pressure, breathing heavily as his cock drags against Ten’s tight walls and pulls out until only his tip is still sheathed in Ten’s warmth, abusing his rim as he slams back in and splits him open to bury his cock deep inside.

Johnny bottoms out again and this time he hits Ten’s prostate dead-on, hard enough for Ten to scream, voice half-air and nails scraping against Johnny’s arms as he rocks him through his orgasm, cock squirting with white come that splatters across Johnny’s stomach.

Johnny groans low and gravelly when Ten’s hole relaxes around his cock, spent and tired but still grinding into Johnny as he reaches his climax. Johnny only moans once before he’s spilling searing-hot come into Ten’s entrance, filling him up to the brim and holding him down to make sure none of it drips out.

There’s so _much_ of it, thick and warm and dizzying, and Ten watches in part-wonder, part-apprehension as his stomach starts swelling with it, enough for a small bump to appear with how stuffed full of come he is. Johnny draws in a sharp breath at the sight, and Ten runs a hand over the bump, completely satisfied.

They lie there for a few seconds before Ten apprehensively shifts his trembling legs and Johnny’s soft cock slips out of him, come dribbling out of his hole when he moves. Johnny runs a finger through the thick fluid sliding off his stomach, lifting it to Ten’s mouth with a small grin on his face. Ten wrinkles his nose at the taste.

“That tastes like shit.”

“It’s your come,” Johnny points out, pecking him on the lips and pinching his thigh.

“Mhm,” Ten closes his eyes and rolls onto his side. He grabs one of Johnny’s arms and swings it over his stomach so his back is pressed against Johnny’s chest. “We should clean up.”

“Yeah,” Johnny answers, but makes no move to grab a washcloth.

“Johnny,” Ten whines, rolling back over to make eye contact with him.

“Fine, stay here.”

“You think I have anywhere to go?”

“Touché.”

The warmth next to him disappears and the bed creaks, and suddenly Ten’s by himself. The bed feels awfully empty. Ten closes his eyes, feels the hair clinging to his forehead with sweat, hears cars honking outside and water running from the tap in the bathroom. There’s rain pattering against the window, but it’s calm and still inside their apartment.

The room smells like sweat and the sheets are soaked through with come and saliva, but Ten finds that he doesn’t mind it as much as he usually does. He’s happy here, on the verge of slipping into sleep, Johnny’s comforting presence only in the other room. 

Mentally, he thanks Taeyong for buying him that shirt.

Johnny comes back with a warm washcloth and a plug, wipes the dried come off Ten’s stomach and the insides of his thighs, leaving soft kisses on Ten’s skin as he does so. 

Ten is half-asleep by the time Johnny’s cleaned all the come and lube off the rim of his hole and inserted the plug to stop the rest of his come from spilling out. He curls up tighter and tugs the blanket over himself when Johnny climbs back in to cuddle him.

One of the advantages of having a six-foot boyfriend is the cuddles. Johnny plays his role as the big spoon particularly well, encircling Ten in his arms and letting him snuggle into his broad chest. He’s like a space heater, emitting constant warmth, and Ten takes advantage of that whenever he can––slipping into Johnny’s embrace when they’re outside on a cold day, throwing the blankets off the bed in the summer when it gets stiflingly hot.

“You okay?” he hears Johnny ask, breath ghosting on his neck and sending a chill down his spine. 

“Mmm,” Ten says, too tired to reply. He grasps blindly for Johnny’s hand in the dark and finally catches hold of it so he can plant kisses on the fingers. “G’night.” Tomorrow they’ll have to shower and wash off the sweat, but for now, Ten’s fine with being wrapped in Johnny’s arms and feeling the come inside his hole move around when he shifts.

He swears he can feel Johnny’s lips quirk into a smile against the back of his neck, the reply gentle and filled with fondness. “Night, Ten.”

“I love you.” His eyes flutter shut and he lets out a small sigh.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty I don't really like this but I don't want to edit it either so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Kudos/comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
